


管他叫什么④

by mulberrycatalpa



Category: GOI拟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulberrycatalpa/pseuds/mulberrycatalpa
Summary: 我流渣男性冷淡SCP，但我是粉，真的
Relationships: SCP/GOC
Kudos: 3





	管他叫什么④

**Author's Note:**

> cp向为SCP/GOC，感情线为GOC👉SCP  
> 口交＆骑乘，反正写的毫无冲欲，涉及什么play又有什么要紧呢？  
> 没写完，完成度最高【大概】

门推开的声音。

白大褂的一角撞入基金会视线，GOC套着自己的衣服居然也不算奇怪。

“明天合作就要结束了。”GOC看着基金会站在实验台前，收起本次合作相关物品，轻声问道。基金会没有抬头，可以称得上是冷淡地应了一句“嗯”。

而后是尴尬的沉寂。打破这阵沉寂的是基金会合上收纳箱时“咔”的脆响，以及一句轻飘飘的逐客令，“GOC先生，您是否是有合作方面的疑惑呢？负责人所处地左转，您应该不至于在自己的设施里迷失方向？”GOC知道基金会并不想在此逗留太久，自己的设施并非对方的主场，很明显不符合他一贯的行事风格。

GOC抿唇，终于还是开口说出目的：“你走之前再做一次吧。”基金会倒没有什么意外的样子，准确的说是从他毫无变化的表情中看不出来他是否意外，没有表示反对或赞同，转身正对GOC大概算是愿意配合。

至少稍微有点反应？GOC缓缓半跪下去，这意味至少是膝盖部分的受重不均匀，一边承重过多，在此刻却不显得需要注意。

这个高度恰好，他稍微仰头就能够到对方的性器。深吸一口气做好心理建设后，GOC用牙齿叼住西装裤链拉开。

而基金会只是没有任何动作的看着，任由对方继续褪去自己衣物的动作。实验室太安静了，安静到只有布料摩擦的细碎声响。

为什么要做到这个地步？这句问话没有出口，于是连喘息也被压抑的房间依旧安静。GOC含住基金会尚未硬起的器官，他并不常做这事，动作理所应当不熟练。他没想抬头看基金会天天冷着的那一张脸是不是出现了什么变化，只是生涩吞吐这个从某种意义上他很熟悉的器官。舌尖试探性地舔舐着，基金会身上无论什么部位总是有种医用酒精的气息，而其他的味道可以忽略不计。

没有心理上的厌恶或不适，实际上GOC的内心可以称得上是毫无波澜——居然是在这种事上被影响了。大概源于糟糕的技术，基金会维持着倚在实验台上的姿势俯视着GOC，目光专注，像在观察某个项目。这种视线很显然不会让人感到温暖舒适，但GOC只是继续着他已经忘却初始目的的动作。

在性器具有一定的硬度后GOC将其吐出，习惯性看向基金会，苍白脸颊染上几丝红晕——是他的确得到快感的证明。GOC站起来，将从刚才起就没有说过话的基金会按在实验台旁的椅子上。他简直就是只要开口说一句话就会有一个项目突破收容一样，GOC找出一个不那么恰当的比喻，走神并没耽误骑乘式一系列动作的完成。

进入相当顺利，“你处理过了？”，基金会语调和他读报告的时候没什么区别。GOC撑着椅子的扶手决定这次换成自己不说话。不那么美好的是他根本没有得到快感，虽然因为准备充分也没有痛感。在身体贴合的无比紧密时GOC没能想起这一切最开始发生的原因。

身体在多次结合中习惯彼此，中枢自顾自分泌神经递质带来欢愉。完全进入时基金会吻上GOC，这才是今晚第一次温度交换，GOC不负责任地想着——否认对方现在正位于他体内那一部分的温度。拥抱比性爱更加温暖，这句话莫名其妙撞入GOC脑海，而巧合的是基金会在此刻环住了他。

节奏不再由GOC掌控，基金会可能是抱着速战速决尽快回到自己主场的想法表现出少见的强势。


End file.
